Crazy Beautiful
by wildncrazyoc79
Summary: Seth and Summer for now
1. What things may come

Crazy Beautiful  
  
Aight guys I have never made a story before, so please Review and tell me if I should move on. My story will be in the Character's point of view and my friend is gonna be helping on the way! Love ya All!  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
***Summer POV:  
  
It's amazing how much you love a person when you look at them and never expect to love them that way. I never thought I would "love" Seth Cohen, but my love for him is the best thing I have, and will never let go of.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Sum—You wanna go to the beach and tan some? I'm starting to look a little pale...and it will be good for you!" Marissa said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Coop, I'm really not in the mood..."  
  
"O c'mon it will me only me and you, how are you gonna get through this if you don't get you mind off it?"  
  
Coop's right I will never be able to get through what happened between Seth and I. It's been 2 weeks and I just can't get over the fact that I let Anna get between us. I can't deal with only being friends with Seth Cohen. He thought it would be best for now, which I didn't know how to respond to except by agreeing. Why did I agree? It's not suppose to work like this, he loves me, I know he does, and I love him. Aren't people who love each other supposed to be together?  
  
"So are you up for it Sum?" Marissa interrupted her thinking.  
  
"What? O yea um sure." I didn't want to leave my room, I just wanted to think about Seth, but I knew if I didn't tell Marissa I would go, she still wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
I chose to wear my white bathing suit, it was the only color that fit me today, blank. I was just blank, I didn't know what to think, or how to feel. It was bright and sunny today, so I threw a red tank top and jean shorts over my bathing suit, grabbed my red flip-flops and was off to go.  
  
***Marissa's POV:  
  
It was such a beautiful day, and I knew it was my job to help Summer out. I didn't have much to compare to her with; she would ignore everything I'd say and just repeat herself stating 'at least you have someone.' I know things will work out for the two, they are just having some bumps right now.  
  
I'm so excited this Friday it's Ryan and I's 3-month anniversary. I want to do something special, but I'm not quite yet sure on what to do. I always go to Summer for ideas but right now she is bummed out, but im sure I can come up with something.  
  
"Sum—is this spot good?"  
  
"Sure Coop..." Summer replied quietly.  
  
"Sum...Listen, I wanna talk to you about everything. Things will get better I promise, it's Seth Cohen. He has obsessed over you ever since he was little. If he doesn't come back, he's crazy. And you and I both know...Seth is not a crazy one."  
  
"Thanks Coop, I just don't know, what if him and Anna get together again?......what will I do then? I never realized how much he meant to me until he was gone." Summer began to slightly tear up.  
  
"Hey girls, what's going on today?"  
  
"Hey Ryan," we both exclaimed.  
  
I was excited to see him, I haven't talked to him since yesterday afternoon. He came over and slightly kissed me. I looked over and tagging along was Seth. Seth and Anna.  
  
"Hey Seth... and Anna..."  
  
"Hey Marissa" they shouted.  
  
I looked at Summer and I could see she felt completely uncomfortable at the sight of Seth and Anna walking towards us.  
  
"Hey...Summer..." Seth softly spoke.  
  
"Ugh...Hi..." She tried to hold back the tears. I saw them build up as she turned her head down.  
  
***Summer POV:  
  
"Hey guys, im gonna go get some drinks..."  
  
I couldn't sit there and look up to see Seth and Anna. I couldn't look at Seth without tearing up. I know I can't run from him, but I need to. I need to get over him.  
  
"Summer--wait....wait up....." Seth shouted running from behind. "I'll help you..."  
  
"I could have done it myself Cohen."  
  
"Well...I ugh..." he stuttered  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I was hoping we could talk...?"  
  
"What about?" I tried to stay cool with it, make it look like he never hurt me. But it was more difficult than I thought.  
  
"Listen....I'm, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for everything....for hurting you, and making you sad."  
  
I kept walking, trying hard to not let the tears run down. But I couldn't control them especially when he grabbed my arm. I stopped and he went around to face me. The wind was blowing hard and it started to get chilly. The sky started to get darker and people were leaving. Seth and I just stood there and I had my head facing the ground. I couldn't let him see me cry; I never let anyone see me cry except for Marissa. He put his hand under my chin and slightly lifted it. Brushing away the hair in my face he looked into my eyes. We stood there for minutes it seemed, and then Anna was chasing behind.  
  
"Seth are you ready to go, its about ready to storm!"  
  
***Seth POV:  
  
My feelings for Summer were real but confusing. Since Anna and I are more than friends now, I need to get over Summer, I have needed to since I was little.  
  
I turned around to face Summer again but she was gone.  
  
"So Seth are you ready to go?" Anna interrupted.  
  
"Um yeah.....Hey Marissa....did Summer already go home?"  
  
"Yeah she has a date in an hour with a guy named.....um....Tom."  
  
"She has a date?!"  
  
"Yea she wanted to get out some, meet someone new.....She'll be home at 10." Marissa said....winking to me.  
  
Well I think that's good she's dating. That way we both can get over each other. Maybe it's for the best....or maybe its not.  
  
***It is now 9:47 pm, the same day.***  
  
***Seth POV:  
  
"I can't see a thing...ill never make it on time." I shouted to myself. I'm 20 mintues from her house but the traffic is terrible due to the rain. Maybe I shouldn't stop by...I mean I'm with Anna, but no I love Summer.  
  
****In the mean time Summer just arrived home from her date. She had a good time despite everything that had been happening. She really liked Tom, he was someone she could laugh with and smile a lot with. He was someone she could talk to and cuddle with during a scary movie. Tom was someone she could see herself with in a few years. But he wasn't Seth.  
  
10:17 pm—Seth is just arriving at Summers driveway and runs to her door not to get wet. He stands at her door for a moment, thinking twice.  
  
****Seth's POV:  
  
I can't do this. I'll just get back in my car and head home. No....I'll regret it, this is the girl you love.  
  
I turned around and knocked slowly....three times. I waited a minute and then saw Summer open the door in blue, striped PJ pants and a plain white tank top. Her hair dangled down onto her shoulders and her face glowed.  
  
"Cohen!....what are you doing here?!?"  
  
"Summer.....listen I try to fight it but I can't. I can't lie to you or myself. I miss you and I need you. I try to move on but I can't."  
  
She softly smiled at me and looked into my eyes. I knew this was a good sign.  
  
"Seth.....I...., Seth, You have to move on, and so do I. It's for the best. I mean you have Anna now.....and I am starting to date again. Seth....things are crazy, but this is how it has to be." She started to tear up but remained strong.  
  
I looked at her and saw she didn't really want it to be like this. But I had to respect her decision.  
  
"Goodbye...Seth."  
  
And she slowy shut the door while I just stood there, unable to do anything. I lost Summer Roberts when I had the chance to have her. I got my car, and started to drive off. I stopped at the end of the drive way thinking.  
  
****In the meantime Summer slid down her door starting to cry, she lost Seth.  
  
***Seth's POV:  
  
I'm not gonna lose her, not like this. I have to get back.  
  
****Seth storms out of his car at the end of Summer's driveway in the pouring down rain.  
  
He bangs on her door screaming "Summer!"  
  
She startles, wipes the tears from her face, and opens the door to Seth standing there, dripping wet.  
  
"Seth! Your soa--..." she's interrupted by Seth barging in and kissing her. He wraps his wet arms around her as if he will never let go.  
  
"Summer.....I'm not gonna give up, or call it quits. Summer—I'm not gonna lose you!"  
  
***aight guys that's all I got for now, Review plz! Tell me if I should keep going! Thanks! 


	2. Tears and Heartbreaks

Chapter 2  
  
I have decided to only write about Seth and Summer because it interests  
me more. I would rather focus on one couple, but maybe later on if I  
decide to add some with Ryan and Marissa I sure will. Plz review and let  
me know if I'm on a good role. Thanks!   
  
Summer POV   
  
Seth was standing at my front door, shivering the words he will never  
give up on me. I wanted to hold back the tears, but it was impossible. I  
let go as they fell under the silence between us. His cold hand gently  
reached my face to wipe away my pain. I wrapped my arms around is soaking  
body and held him close as I let my tears run upon his shoulder. The pain  
was too deep; I wanted to never let go of him. His bitter shaking body  
pressed against mine as he caressed my hair.  
  
This is so unbelievably hard for me, for both of us. At night I pray that  
his face with fade away from me. But every breath I take my love for him  
grows stronger.  
  
"Seth.....I can't continue to feel pain this way. We need to......we need to  
take a break from each other......My father is left for Chicago a week ago, I  
think I'm going to go out there and stay, maybe for the summer. Its  
just.... too hard to look at you everyday. I'm sorry.... I just can't." I  
hesitantly stuttered. I slightly began to cry again as I slowly shut the  
door. I took one last look at him as he stared back at me with wet brown  
eyes.  
  
"......Goodbye Seth."  
  
Three days after the night, Summer leaves for Chicago. Her flight  
leaves at 8:35 pm. Seth and Summer haven't spoken since that night, nor  
saw each other. Summer goes to the airport alone by her request; she  
couldn't bear to cry her goodbyes before she got on the plane.   
  
Seth's POV   
  
What have I done? She wont be able to move on that easy. Why am I letting  
myself let her run away from Newport because of me? I just can't.  
  
"Flight 127 to Chicago will be boarding in 15 minutes. Flight 127 to  
Chicago will be boarding in 15 minutes entrance B."  
  
Summer POV  
  
I suppose that would be me. I can't believe im actually doing this,  
running away from Newport. I never thought I'd be the one to leave. I  
hope Seth will be able to move on, maybe things will work out between him  
and Anna. Ok just breathe. I wish things had turned out differently. I  
cannot turn back; I have caused him too much pain. I was too weak to work  
it out, and now I am sorry.  
  
Seth storms into the airport chasing for the one thing he has never  
given up on and never will. He realized he couldn't let her go not even  
for a second. He searched frantically for Chicago's plane.   
  
"Flight 147 to Chicago departing in 2 minutes. Flight 147 to Chicago  
departing in 2 minutes at gate C."  
  
Seth POV  
  
I raced through the airport searching for gate C. Signs flew by.....gate G,  
gate F, gate E, gate D........Gate C. I stopped dead in my tracks and  
searched for MY Summer. My head flew back as I noticed; standing in line  
was a shorter girl with long, silky brown hair. She wore jeans and an  
orange ¾ sleeve shirt with string hanging from the side. I found her, it  
was just like the day I first saw her when she entered the classroom, she  
caught my eye and ever since I have never looked away. I ran up to her  
and grabbed her shoulder to turn her.  
  
"O I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I thought you were someone else." Seth  
responded startling. It wasn't her, and no one else in line resembled  
her. She was already gone. I started to walk away as everyone quit  
staring at me awkwardly.  
  
"Flight 147 is now departed."  
  
My eyes started to tear up a bit, I've never cried before over someone.  
But she was more important to me than the world; she was my whole life.  
  
"Flight 127 is now boarding."  
  
I cannot go back alone.  
  
Seth slowly walks facing down to the ground with eyes unclear. He rose up  
to look at one last look as he was passing gate B. A beautiful brunette  
caught his eye and made him look twice. Summer just turned in her ticket  
and started to walk towards the plane.  
  
Seth's POV  
  
"Summer! Summer!" screaming with pain. He runs after to get to her as she  
slowly turns around to a complete shock. There was a few seconds of  
silence, as they looked deep into each other's eyes.  
  
"Cohen! What.....what are you doing here?!?!"  
  
"Summer I can't allow you to run from this, run from us, you are all I  
have. Summer please don't go.......I love you." I do love her; I never could  
say it because I was afraid, afraid to love.  
  
Summer POV  
  
Oh my god, he actually spoke the words he loves me. Those powerful tears  
made me break a few tears.  
  
"Seth, I have to leave, it's not going to work this time. I need some  
time alone, please understand that this is too much. I'm to weak to carry  
on, and its causing us both pain." I stuttered nervously.  
  
"Summer im not going to let you do this to me. Our love is too strong. I  
can't carry on without you."  
  
"Seth, understand this no matter what you do, I still need to get  
away.....im sorry but this is for the best."  
  
"Obviously I won't be able to change your mind as much as I want to. But  
please promise me this. You will not forget about what we have, and that  
I love you. Promise me you will never give up or let go."  
  
This was breaking my heart. The one guy I have really loved for the first  
time is not taking any chance of losing me. I want to stay with him and  
never let go, but I need to be strong and carry on.....with or without him.  
  
"Seth....I-I promise...." I slowly let more tears flow as I hugged him tight.  
I whispered in ear through the thickness of his curly hair "I love  
you...too."  
  
I took one last look at him and gazed upon his eyes. It was too hard to  
look at him by the ways his eyes filled. I picked up my bags and turned  
around to enter my flight ticket.  
  
"Summer! Summer!" Seth shouted banging on the window pressing his warm  
palms against the ice cold glass.  
  
"Promise! You'll never let go."  
  
"I'll never let go.......never." I broke out into the tears as I spotted a  
few run down his face. I gave him a small smile and headed on my way for  
Chicago.  
  
Seth left the airport in tears as he drove home, he was so angry with  
himself for allowing her to leave. He argued with himself for not  
fighting it more. But time said too late. This could have been the last  
time he would have seen the only girl he ever loved.  
  
Seth's POV  
  
I couldn't fall asleep; I could still smell the fresh scent of breezy  
hair. I couldn't stop thinking if I had done the right thing of letting  
her leave, or if I should have fought with her over it to win her back. I  
sat in my bed thinking the whole night, occasionally letting go of a few  
tears. I felt empty because the biggest part of my life was gone. I was  
incomplete without her.  
  
My eyes couldn't hold up any longer. I started to drift away to a place I  
could make believe Summer was here. It was the only way I could get by.  
The only way I could see her and make her mine.  
  
I woke up to early morning light. I must have gotten only a few hours of  
sleep.  
Summer was in my mind the entire time. I barely opened my eyes when I saw  
a fading shadow hovering over me.  
  
"Seth.......Seth......"  
  
Alright guys sry I took awhile to update, ill be sure to do it quite  
often sooner if I get good reviews. I have a good story plot coming ahead  
that you won't wanna miss. PLZ REVIEW! Thanks! 


End file.
